Mindwarp
Mindwarp is the fourteenth episode of Buzz Lightyear of Star Command. It first aired on October 17, 2000, and is the seventeenth episode in production. Synopsis Norbert Klerm kidnaps Buzz and brainwashes him into believing he is an office worker called Flip Faxtoner. Team Lightyear goes in search of their missing leader and tries to restore his memory in the process. Plot Norbert Klerm attempts to enter the villain industry by marketing his Slam Bots to actual villains and despots. When his Slam Bots are critized as being slow, unimpressive and likely to fail against Space Ranger Buzz Lightyear, Klerm decides the best candidate to improve his Slam Bots is Buzz Lightyear himself. Klerm corners Buzz in the middle of a vacation, and kidnaps him. After being ambushed by a newly improved Slam Bot at Star Command, the remaining members of Team Lightyear recognize its insignia as that of Compu-Klerm Industries. Deciding to take the fight to Klerm himself and Buzz is best not bothered, they storm Compu-Klerm headquarters, only to be confused by the office atmosphere. Their confusion increases upon discovering Buzz himself hard at work in a cubicle, introducing himself as "Flip Faxtoner". They realize Buzz has been brainwashed into a compliant Compu-Klerm employee, and his brain is being regularly drained for programming the Slam-Bots with his skills and intellect. Team Lightyear attempts to extract Buzz, in the hopes the LGMs can restore his memory. They are confronted by Klerm himself, who refers to Buzz as "Compu-Klerm property" and demands they return Buzz to his cubicle. Once Team Lightyear refuses, Klerm sends his newly reprogrammed Slam Bots after them, with the team unable to overcome Buzz's personality and Space Ranger Training. As the battle continues, Buzz begins struggling to consolidate his past life with his newly implanted memories, until his original personality finally resurfaces. Despite Buzz returning to normal, he is unable to defeat Klerm's army of Slam Bots, programmed with all of his moves and strategies. Realizing he cannot defeat himself, Buzz sabotages the Slam Bots' programming by rewriting them with the brain patterns of his former cubicle neighbor Gil, turning them into annoying, low-level office workers and forcing Klerm to escape. Team Lightyear, reunited, leaves the planet, while Gil is last seen advising the Slam Bots about office etiquette. Characters *Norbert Klerm *Miss Harper *Buzz Lightyear *Booster Munchapper *Mira Nova *XR *LGMs *Gil Quotes *Buzz: "It's breaktime, Klerm. Time for me to break you." *Gil: "It's cake day!" Trivia * This is the second and final episode to feature Nobert Klerm. * This episode is a rare instance of Buzz actually taking time off from Star Command, an attitude he is loudly against in most episodes. Errors *The company logo on Klerm's shirt is misdrawn in one shot. Voice Actors *Dan Castellaneta as Slam-Bot and Fussy-Boy *Stephen Furst as Booster Munchapper *Larry Miller as XR *Kath Soucie as Miss Harper *Nicole Sullivan as Mira Nova *Stephen Tobolowsky as Gil *Patrick Warburton as Buzz Lightyear and LGMs *Mitchell Whitfield as Norbert Klerm Production Details Under construction. Category:Episodes